Influenza vaccine is recommended for asthmatics regardless of age. Recent correspondence in Lancet indicates some concern among physicians of the safety of administering influenza vaccine to asthmatics. A review of FDA AERs will be carried out to evaluate the frequency of allergic/asthmatic reactions following influenza immunization.